finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fryevia/Gameplay
Fryevia is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A prodigious fencer, she is a typical Mystic Knight, being able to deal hybrid damage (a mixture of physical and magic damage), and her weapon of choice is the sword. She currently has two variants: "Fryevia" and "Aurora Fryevia". While the former is associated to the Ice element, the former attacks with Light-elemental skills. Fryevia Fryevia is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, who has been available for summoning since the event The Egg Seekers (which originally ran in April 2017). Her job is listed as Spellblade, and he rrole is Hybrid Damage. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the one-handed, Ice-elemental sword Fryevia's Needle (ATK+92, MAG+112). Her Super Trust Master is the accessory Florid Hairpin (ATK+25, MAG+25), which grants the passive Fencer's Poise (increases equipment ATK and MAG by 50% and accuracy by 25% when single wielding any weapon). Fryevia is considered a powerful unit as her abilities can inflict hybrid damage, a mix of physical and magical damage (being the first unit to truly succeed in this field). Although mostly locked to the Ice element, her abilities are quite utilitarian as she can decrease enemies' ATK, inflict them with Paralyze and reduce their resistance to Ice, as well as boost the party's resistance to Ice. Although a potent unit, she has her shortcomings. Her equipment selection is quite limited weapon-wise and equipping her properly isn't easy as it involves several Trust rewards (starting with her own). Although the player can build her ATK, the optimal way to build her capitalizes on her MAG as most enemies are weaker to magic damage than they are to physical damage. While this is becomes less remarkable as new trials are released (and the bosses have roughly the same DEF and SPR), she can still shine whenever the enemy is resistant to one of those damage types; her damage output is halved, but she can still hurt the enemy. Her passives make her quite sustainable, as they increase her damage and survival abilities by providing stat bonuses, evasion, resistance to three status ailments, auto-refresh (though at 7★, double-casting abilities with "Saber Mastery" can lead to MP problems), and even resist death once per life. Although "Duelist Pose" encourages single-wielding, the player can build her to Dual Wield weapons as well. Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Prismatic Horn x20, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Fairies' Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Fryevia's Prism x1 Stats Fryevia's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Fryevia has four ability slots. She has affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 7-8) and Green Magic (Lvl 6-7). While she has no innate element or status ailment resistances, her passive "Royal Blood" nullifies Blind, Paralyze and Confuse. "Cold and Confident" increases her resistance to Ice +20%. Her chaining skill "Frost Flower Blitz" does not have the cast frames to properly support the use of Dual Wield unenhanced; even when using two Fryevias, a spark chain is required to prevent the chain from breaking because of overlapping hits. When enhanced, the skills gains the same frame delay as those of the Divine Ruination family. As such, she can chain with Orlandeau, Raegen, Sephiroth, and other units with skills of the same frame delay. Her passive "I shall not lose!" may be used only once per life but can be used multiple times throughout battle. The counter resets when Fryevia is revived. The passive "Knowledge of the Future", learned at 7★, auto-casts 'Blade of the Future' every turn if Aurora Fryevia is in the party, and it allows her to unlock the 10-hit attack "Aurora Storm". She can use it to chain with Aurora Fryevia. She has two conditional abilities: ;Ability Awakening Fryevia has four traits that can be enhanced: Duelist Pose, Cold and Confident, Second Intention, and Frost Flower Blitz. ;Limit Burst Ice Prison is Fryevia's Limit Burst and a damage-type ability. It is 4-hit attack that deals Ice-elemental hybrid damage to all enemies, and has a high chance of inflicting Stop (which lasts for three turns). At rarity 7★, it also unlocks the skill "Saber Mastery" for two turns. Its damage modifier and infliction chance will depend on Fryevia's LB level: Equipment Fryevia can only equip swords. She can equip the following armor types: hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. She can equip accessories. Equipping her Trust Master reward (the sword Fryevia's Needle) will trigger her Trust ability "Twin Saber Style", which enable her to dual wield one-handed weapons, increases her equipment ATK and MAG by 30% when dual wielding, and increases her ATK and MAG by 30%. Gallery FFBE 8042 Fryevia.png|No. 8042 Fryevia (5★). FFBE 8043 Fryevia.png|No. 8043 Fryevia (6★). FFBE 8044 Fryevia.png|No. 8044 Fryevia (7★). FFBE Fryevia animation.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation2.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation3.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation4.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation5.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation6.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation7.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation8.gif| FFBE Fryevia animation9.gif| FFBE Florid Hairpin.png|Florid Hairpin. Aurora Fryevia Aurora Fryevia is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the raid event Darkness Apocalypse (which originally ran in February-March 2019), but who was released for the Fan Festa 2018 celebrations: a copy of her along with her prism were distributed to all attendees. Her job is listed as Spellblade, and her role is Hybrid Damage. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is... Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x5, Divine Crystal x15 *7★ - Aurora Fryevia's Prism x1 Stats Aurora Fryevia's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Aurora Fryevia has four ability slots. She has affinity to White Magic (Lvl 6-7). ;Limit Burst is Aurora Fryevia's Limit Burst. Its damage modifier will depend on Aurora Fryevia's LB level: Equipment Aurora Fryevia can only equip swords. She can equip the following armors: hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 8221 Fryevia.png|No. 8221 Aurora Fryevia (5★). FFBE 8222 Fryevia.png|No. 8222 Aurora Fryevia (6★). FFBE 8223 Fryevia.png|No. 8223 Aurora Fryevia (7★). FFBE Fryevia's Suit.png|Fryevia's Suit. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius